Inuyasha and the half demon pups
by kiwi93089
Summary: Two half demon girls are forced to run away and fled into Inuyasha's forest and end up running into him and friends and start looking for the jewelshards with them CO WRITTEN me and my frined lisa take turns writing! plz R+R=more chapters
1. Krista's chapter aka the prolog

Inuyasha and the two half- demon pups

A-N: HI everyone! This is a co-written story between me and one of my best friends Lisa. We just sort of experimenting with this. See I have only seen maybe a month worth of episodes while Lisa has seen way more. So I'm relying on her help to make sure I don't make any huge boo-boo's

Disclaimer:

Me and Lisa: We own Inuyasha and Sesshomaru!

Kagome: *throws rosery beads on the two* 

Me and Lisa: *gulp* we own Sesshomaru?

Kagome: "SIT! My Inuyasha" :)

Me and Lisa: We don't own them :,(

"Talking"

(Thinking)

Um not much else to tell you so on with the story!

Prolog

Two lonely girls huddle in the highest branches of an oak tree. It was the beginning of fall and very nippy out. The girls didn't care, they were hiding, hopping not to be found. The chilly fall wind blew whipped threw the girls sliver and gold hair. One's was short and kinda held back with a small fabric headband, though the hair hung over it in some what spikes. While the other had her's in a long ponytail, so that it flowed down her back. The two decided to come down, hoping their father hadn't been searching for them. As quite as could be the two snuck back into their room. No matter how stealth the girls were, some how their father heard them and was waiting in the shadows. One girl climbed into the window with out taking in the thought of checking while the other took a bit more caution. As both girl crawled into their shameful excuse for beds the lights were flicked on and assaulted their poor eye's. 

"Chores and then maybe food." A cruel voice that the girls knew all to well. They trudged out of their small room and out into the kitchen, both eyeing the huge piece of lumber he held in his hand. This man was their father. He was a tough as they came, he withheld food from the girls, forced them to clean night and day and lastly beat them if they dared to disobey. Their father and been like this since their mother had left. See their mother was a dog demon who was controlled by an evil ruler, Naraku. She had met their father in human form and had the twins then just after she had them left. Before she left though she stayed long enough to name the twins, Leora and Rae. Leora was the taller of the two with long silver with gold streaks hair and yellow eyes. Her ears that sat atop her head were silver with gold tips. Leora wore a purple kimono with white lilies on it. She was the more cautious of the two, she thought more before she acted. Rae on the other hand was more fight now, ask questions later type. Rae had shorter silver hair that she held up with and small piece of orange fabric, making it so the hair looked like little spikes hanging over the side. Her ears were pure silver instead of gold tipped like her sister. Her eye's were yellow like her sister only just a bit more orange then yellow. Rae's kimono was dark green and plain, she liked to try to blend with her surroundings when she was outside, which was rare. Both girls carried small swords that they kept hidden from their father. Once in the night a strange women came to their window and gave them the swords and said guard them with your life. They both had the feeling that it was their mother but neither was sure, they could only hope. As Leora and Rae's father passed out in a drunk stupor the girls only wished for once they could be free. 

Later that night Rea was the first to wake up to a strange smell. Before she did anything she nudged her sister, waking her from her peaceful slumber. "H..huh? Rae what's wrong." Leora could smell her sisters excited-ness. Then the new spell caught her attention, it smelled awful to the poor girls. Leora realized that the awful smell was coming from their own kitchen. She told her sister her realization and both crept near the door. Rae stuck her ear to the floor and tried to see under the door. She could her padding footsteps and saw a shadow pass. By the smell both knew it wasn't their father or one of his friends. A slight bit of panic hit the girls as they went to get their swords. Rae opened the door far enough to see something dressed in bamboo fur over it. Leora waved her hand signaling Rae to come over and out the window. That was the last the two say of their house because moments after they escaped a swarm of demons started destroying the village. In fear the girls fled into the forest that unknown to them a forest that had been dubbed Inuyasha's.

  
  


A-N: There's the beginning it's Lisa's turn to write now please review! Don't worry Inuyasha and gang will show up next chapter we promise!


	2. lisa's chapter aka stalking inuyasha

Inuyasha and the half demon pups

Disclaimer:

Me and Lisa: We own Inuyasha and Sesshomaru!

Kagome: *throws rosery beads on the two* 

Me and Lisa: *gulp* we own Sesshomaru?

Kagome: "SIT! My Inuyasha" :)

Me and Lisa: We don't own them :,(

"Talking"

'Thinking'

  
  


It's been 2 hours since the two girls were sprinting away from that hell hole they once called home. Not really looking like there were running at all, more like they were hopping from branch to branch. They had sensed danger lurking around every corner and growing exhausted after a while. Trying deeply not to let their guard down, leaned up against the overgrown trunks of two trees and thought back on what they saw.

It was silence all around them until Rae decided it was time to speak up. She looked at her twin and then up towards the sky.

"Leora, do you think we're safe here?" With pure anxiety in her words. Leora just looked up with a serious face and merely smiled. By now, Rae thought her sister had lost it-hit her head on a low branch or something.

"I'm trying to be serious here and you just smile?!" Rae seethed with tiredness evident in her voice.

"First of all,"Leora answered with a mater-of-fact look on her face,"there's no law against smiling. Second- ," She starts whispering so soft her sister has to lean her silver-haired head in closer to hear, "do you even know where we are?" Rae starts examining her surroundings(and she practically blended in with the forest except for the hair). None of it seems to ring a bell.

"What are you getting at, Lee? Are you trying to get me scared 'cause I'm not scared- no way, not me!" Rae says in one deep breath trying to look brave, but, frankly, not succeeding. Making her sister more confident.

"Don't you remember Rae? All those stories we were told about a evil half- demon- a-a-and the priestess who fell in love! And there some sacareded... (A-N: ookkaaayyy... I know how to spell -it's just that their child intellect has to come out at some point) ....forest 'round here somewheres where that youkai was shoted... (A-N: DON'T BLAME ME THEY DIDN'T GET TO GO TO SCHOOL!!) ...by a special arrow that made him sleep forever. Don't you remember that story Rae? R-Rae? RAE?!" Leora took her sister by the shoulders and shook her violently so that Rae stopped mumbling 'save the peas' underneath her breath.

"Mmmhhhmmm... you were saying something?" Rae asked innocently. Leora started twitching involuntarily (A-N: due to her terets syndrome- just jokin'), while mumbling under her breath- 'ooohhh, she shall pay-she shall payyy....'

"I was talking about all of the stories we were told about when we were younger,"She said impatiently.

"Oh. I still don't know which one you're talking about." Rae simply said. 

"You would know if you'd listen for once!!!"Rae just yawned widely and sank down to the forest floor.

"Maybe we should get some rest or something- I mean- we didn't get much sleep." Insisted Rae. Leora shook her head and shrugged it was no use to fight her sister, for she too was tiered.

"Yeah, I guess so. It doesn't really matter- you were already sleeping."

"tck. Get over it." Rae shot at her sister. And at that, both girls slowly fell asleep on the cool earth, hoping they're not to be found by whatever attacked their village, which now lay in bloodshed and ruins only twenty miles away.

* * *

Both girls woke up with a start- feeling both hungry, drowsy , and nauseous from where they were. The sun rose dangerously in the sky making the matter of feeling sick worsen.

"Oh, man. I'm starving,"Exclaimed Rae for the third time in a row.

" I know, I know! We need to just find some food that's all," Leora said simply, but was not to reassured that would be an easy task.

They walked for what seemed to be hours and finally came to a clearing in the forest. 

"Let's rest awhile, alright?"

"Sounds good to me.

Both girls got a mischievous look in their eye's as they heard a very loud set of travelers coming towards them before they had a chance to rest. Rae and Leora stuck their heads out of the bushes a bit to get a glance at the people causing the ringing in the their ears. It was a group of people around the numbers of 4 or 5. At the front of the group was a girl, with raven colored hair that flowed down a bit past her shoulders. She wore a green and white outfit and at the moment was fighting with another member of the group. "Stupid wench shut your mouth!" Was heard before the word sit was uttered and someone went got to meet a new friend named dirt. It was a guy dressed in a red kimono and a sword tied around his waist. The thing that intrigued the girls the most was that he had white hair, yellow eyes and strangely enough dog ears sitting on top his head just like the twins. There was also a girl with demon exterminator armor on, she was at the moment yelling something about a 'stupid leech-ish monk'. A small fox demon was walking at the rear with a small cat like animal. Leora and Rae decided to follow the group until they stopped to make dinner, then they would strike.

Inuyasha was hopping from tree to tree above Kagome and gang. He was frustrated as hell, he had been fighting with Kagome AGAIN. 'Feh doesn't that girl understand that my ears are sensitive?!' On the ground Kagome was carrying Shippo who was sound asleep. Sango was trying her best to carry Kirara and avoid the perverted monk, Miroku. For the last half hour Kagome had the weirdest feeling that someone was following them but didn't say anything unless Inuyasha noticed. She realized it was getting really late and yelled up to Inuyasha about camping here in the clearing they had just walked into. Kagome got the usual answer of 'feh' before she started a dinner while everyone else got firewood. 

An hour later Rae and Leora were drooling over the yummy smells that of whatever was cooking on the fire. They both had decided to just rush in and grab what they could and leave. Unfortunately for them there was a few flaws in their plan. One being Kagome was cooking, two it was for Inuyasha and lastly it was his favorite, Ramen. The plan had a one in twenty chance of working and the twins living. Minutes later Kagome had laid 5 bowls of Ramen out in front of Inuyasha. As he picked up his first bowl the twins jumped from their hiding place swords drawn. They each grabbed a bowl of Inuyasha's Ramen and jumped into the trees. Inuyasha instantly went after the girls but their speed and him thinking he was seeing double gave them enough to down the whole bowl. Poor Rae though saw her sister get grabbed the ankle and paused. "Rae you better save me or I will kill you!" Leora yelled as Inuyasha held her upside down. Rae not really knowing what she was doing lodged onto Inuyasha's back. Before she landed though a hand reached out and grabbed her kimono. 'Great were both trapped.' Though Leora as her sister though along the lines of 'tck' The twins were now the captives of the half human half dog demon Inuyasha.


	3. Krista's chapter aka meeting new friends

Chapter 3

An: I have returned! It's me krista again. Hope lots of you reviewed lisa's chapter if you didn't I gonna come and find you, bringing Leora and Rae for back up! Lol just kidding

FOR Lisa:

I shall get my revenge for what you did at the pool......

Disclaimer:

Me and Lisa: We own Inuyasha and Sesshomaru!

Kagome: *throws rosery beads on the two* 

Me and Lisa: *gulp* we own Sesshomaru?

Kagome: "SIT! My Inuyasha" :)

Me and Lisa: We don't own them :,(

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Last time:

An hour later Rae and Leora were drooling over the yummy smells that of whatever was cooking on the fire. They both had decided to just rush in and grab what they could and leave. Unfortunately for them there was a few flaws in their plan. One being Kagome was cooking, two it was for Inuyasha and lastly it was his favorite, Ramen. The plan had a one in twenty chance of working and the twins living. Minutes later Kagome had laid 5 bowls of Ramen out in front of Inuyasha. As he picked up his first bowl the twins jumped from their hiding place swords drawn. They each grabbed a bowl of Inuyasha's Ramen and jumped into the trees. Inuyasha instantly went after the girls but their speed and him thinking he was seeing double gave them enough to down the whole bowl. Poor Rae though saw her sister get grabbed the ankle and paused. "Rae you better save me or I will kill you!" Leora yelled as Inuyasha held her upside down. Rae not really knowing what she was doing lodged onto Inuyasha's back. Before she landed though a hand reached out and grabbed her kimono. 'Great were both trapped.' Though Leora as her sister though along the lines of 'tck' The twins were now the captives of the half human half dog demon Inuyasha.

*This time*

Inuyasha held the two girls by the ankles just trying to sniff out their scents. He had tried letting Miroku hold one of the little hanyous but he was bitten and scratched many times before Rae was handed back to Inuyasha. Kagome looked at the two in surprise, she didn't think there were many other hanyous besides Inuyasha. Shippo was running around the girls in circles, excited that the two were around his age and might be playmates. 

'Feh brats.' Inuyasha thought. Kagome decided it was time to ask some questions. 

"Uh girls do you have names?" The girls looked at her and each other debating whether or not to let these strangers know anything about them. 

"Leora, my name's Leora." Leora said quietly still a bit worried about what stupid things her sister would do instead of cooperating with these people. Now everyone looked at Rae waiting for her to answer them like her sister did. Rae crossed her hands over her chest and went 'psht'. Inuyasha looked surprised and pulled Rae high enough so he was face to face with her. 

"Talk now, were not going to kill you." He said forcefully but yet didn't seem like he was being mean. Rae looked at her sister and Leora nodded. 

"Rae." That's all she said, keeping her mouth tightly closed afterwards. "So where are you to from and why aren't you at home right now." Kagome trying to get some more information out of the adorable kids. Leora looked at her sister and decided to do the talking, it was far safer then letting Rae talk. 

"We're from a village a little ways from here or where from. It was destroyeded....(A-N:young kids remember)... last sleeping time by many demons." Rae snorted. "Don't forget about the ugly thing in the Baboon fur that was sneaking around the house." All of Kagome's friends looked at the twins. Kagome managed to speak first. 

"Naruku..." Inuyasha snarled frightening both girls even if they wouldn't admit it. (Of course they wouldn't :)....) 

"Put us down!" Rae demanded sick of all the blood rushing to her head. "Will you stay and not run off for a while until we can talk?" Kagome asked and Leora nodded for both of them. Inuyasha put the twins down slowly and they all took a seat of the ground. Kagome started pointing to people and saying their names. 

"This is Sango and Miroku. Avoid Miroku, he can be very strange at times." Kagome said hopping she wouldn't have to explain the leech's way of life. Inuyasha rolled his eyes around the same time Rae did, Leora just looked around interested.

"This is Shippo my adopted pup, he's just about your age." The girls smiled at Shippo, Leora cutely and Rae evilly. After an hour of explaining why the group was formed and how the girls got some more food and were snuggling together for some well needed sleep. Kagome looked at them in pity then turned back to Inuyasha . 

"Inuyasha what should we do with them?" 

"Teach them, feh." Inuyasha claimed as if it was extremely obvious thing to do. Kagome looked at Inuyasha in surprise. 

"I thought you would want to destroy them or something drastic since they ate your Ramen..." He rolled his eyes and cut her off. 

"They were hungry, I'm bigger and could find my own food." Kagome went into a yawning fit and decided to head towards bed. As she got their she saw that curling in her sleeping bag would be impossible, the twins and Shippo had beat her too it. Kagome sat near the fire shivering looking at her surroundings. There were high pine trees and various other types of trees, the sky was pretty much cloudless. The fire crackled loudly and Kagome jumped at the sound. From up in the trees something fell that got Kagome's attention, a fire rat kimono top. A muffled voice came from the trees and said, "Now go to sleep wench." Kagome just wrapped herself up and drifted to sleep leaving Inuyasha sitting up guarding the group.

The next morning Shippo and Rae were the only two up at the moment. Though it wouldn't last long as they were chasing each other up, down and around the whole campsite. The two were growling at each other and managing to wake mostly every one in the campsite. Leora looked at her sister in surprise she usually didn't act like this accept around enemies. Inuyasha was looking on in interest, he wondered how well the pup could fight. Miroku was too busy continuing to try and grope Sango's backside to care what was going on. Failing as usual when Sango wacked him across the head. On top of that Shippo used his head as a spring board to get up into a tree. Kagome was trying to make breakfast and ignore her pup and the new pup. Shippo ran up the nearest tree dodging another one of Rae's claw swipes. 

'Geez I guess I wont sleep near her no more, she was warm so I moved towards the warmth and now she's trying to kill me.' Shippo thought as Rae pulled out her sword. 

'I'm going to skin that little fox!' Rae thought as she attempted to slice Shippo. Leora knew this was getting a little too violent and it need to stop. 

"RAE!" Rae stopped as she went to hop on another branch. Unfortunately her claws didn't get a grip, meaning poor Rae got to plummet to ground. She never got to hit the ground as she found that someone had a hold of her. Rae looked up and say that the guy with the huge sword had hold of her. Inuyasha looked at the girl with a curious look on his face. 

"Who taught you how fight pup?" That was his new nickname for the twins until he thought of something better. 

"Psht, no one had to teach us." Leora decided to pipe up too, not like being unnoticed for long. 

"Inuwasha sir we taught each other." Leora said stumbling on Inuyasha's name. (A-N: Little kids are the best! They may be eight but think about their home life they never learned how to speak properly.) Inuyasha's eyes went wide, what had the little pup called him? 'Inuwasha?' Kagome tried to stifle a giggle. She very suddenly stopped and looked up towards the sky. Kagome felt something....some shards. Inuyasha sniffed the air and instantly knew who was on his way. Everyone pushed the pups towards the middle and the adults stood around them. A few seconds later a swirling gust of wind told everyone that it was Kouga paying them a visit. Kouga looked at the group instantly found his 'woman'. Then he saw two new additions to the group, two more children. Kouga sniffed the air, the two smelled like Inuyasha and Kagome. (They slept in Kagome's bed and had been around Inuyasha.) 

"Dog turd What did you do to my woman?!" Kouga yelled as he eyed the kids and began of ways of revenge upon Inuyasha. Kouga and Inuyasha both suddenly charged at each other but before they hit Kouga swerved. He head in the direction of the twins. Shippo saw him coming and tried to grab hold of the twins but only managed to grab Rae and saw Kouga race of with Leora under his arm. Kagome saw Kouga run off with Leora and yelled for him to stop with out no answer. Rae just looked at the disappearing form of her sister and started running after her. Shippo began to follow thinking it was his fault Leora and been taken. The two pups barely got anywhere when something grabbed them from behind. It was Inuyasha with a very ticked off Kagome on his back. Kagome took hold of Shippo as Inuyasha struggled with Rae. She was howling in protest and screaming her sister's name at the top of her lungs. He tried to shush the crying girl by wrapping her in his kimono top and letting her bawl on his chest. Kagome might of been impressed if she wasn't busy worrying. Sango and Miroku were packing up camp as Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo and Rae came back to the clearing.

Kouga ran up to the top of his mountain that his pack owned. Leora was under his arm howling hopping her sister was coming. Some of Kouga's pack sneered at the young girl and snickered. He waaved them off and Leora just tried to hide herself in Kouga's extra cloth, not being successful. Kouga took the young pup up to his room\cave and dropped her down in a pile of clothes. Leora turned her back to the guy named Kookie or something like that and crossed her arms over her chest. He would question the girl later after he brought back some food, Kouga left her with the strongest guards watching the entrance of the cave.

Inuyasha and everyone on the jewel shard journey took to the road towards Kouga's home at a quick speed once they were all packed. Rae who usually was the brave one was to the brink of tears. 

'I've never been away from my sister longer then a few minutes, where is she.' She thought sadly. Shippo looked at the hanyou girl beside him and sighed. 'She like me, no parents, no true home. Only difference is she had a sister.' Inuyasha ran a bit ahead of the two and they all were well on the way of saving Leora.

  
  


A-N: Lisa OMG I'm sorry I took so long, i was working on how to destroy yo.........0.o i didn't say that.... Next chapter we will be changing the title of the story to : 'AND IT ALL BEGINS HERE' don't ask it's a werid title we know but if you like this title better tell us in a review it's a poll which ever wins is the title

Plz all reveiw!


End file.
